Violet Sunset
by avrilrox998
Summary: An alliance? Jack persuades a spy to join forces.. but, his parents expect something.. Can Kimiko handle the compotition? Can Rai handle the fact that Jack may have a chance? Hormones always seem to dominate. RaixKim JackxOC HumourRomanceAdventure R&R!
1. Jack, Meet Spy

Hey every one, I was known as avrilrox998… then changed my pen name, then put it back to the original, but, yeah. Hope you like!

**Avrilrox998:**** Yay! First XS fic!**

**Jack:**** …mhmm.. make sure to mension evil genuisness.**

**Av998****:… right. I'll get on that… anything else to say Jack?**

**Jack****: Uhh… Oh yeah, Avrilrox998 does not own XS or any characters except the girl.**

**Av998:**** Riiiight. :) Enjoy! ****PLEASE REVIEW:))))))**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Violet Sunset.**

**Chapter One: Jack, meet spy.**

She made her way slowly in the shadows of the large Spicer Mansion and tried not to make a single sound. Her long, slender body moved around the edges without making a single solitary scratch.

She poked her nose around the corner to see a robot zoom past her…. Wouldn't be the first one. She'd robbed many places many of times, but this was the biggest one yet. She was going for the Shen-Gong-Wu's, and she knew it wasn't gonna be easy. Her fingerless gloves, that went up to her elbow, were great for grip, so she swung herself up from a pole sticking off the wall, flipped around it, and gracefully, and quietly, jumped onto the roof.

She soon found a skylight, and brought out a laser to start cutting threw it carefully. She placed her hair in a loose, and high, pony-tail at the top of her head, and lowered herself into the mansion with her rope. She pulled out her PDA and found out where all the lasers where, then sprayed special spray around her, revealing many, many lasers. She jumped and flipped, and bounced off the wall, avoiding all alarms and lasers. She tried to turn off the alarm to get into the top floor, but it denyed it. _Of course… He's put all seprate alarms…._ She looked around while squatting on the ground and spotted a camera, ran towards it when it wasn't looking at her, and gave off a huge high kick and disposed of the device immediately. She once again, landed in her squatting, spy position.

Once she made her way to the vault in the basement where Jack kept his Wu's… she smirked as she was reaching for the , strangely small, collection of Wu's. She couldn't believe how easy this one was. She wasn't sure what wus did, she knew them as ancient artifacts… but didn't know the whole 'magic' part.

The Wu's reflected in her deep violet eyes as she was reaching out for them a voice rang from behind her. "Can I help you?"

It was him. It was Jack. She knew it. She spun around as fast as she could, "Jack Spicer." She hissed. "And you are…??" He replyed, raising a brow, "Jack-Bots!!"

A crowed of robots circled both of them, and she glanced to her left, then right. Jack crossed his arms with satisfaction, raising his chin, "I designed these bad boys myself." He beemed, "And the best part is-" "Would you shut up?!" she demanded.

He stopped with his eyes wide, "well, that's not very nice." He went closer to her, "Jack-Bots… grab her and take her to that chair over there." He pointed towards a beat-down chair.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." She backed away, shaking her head, "You're going to have to get me first!!!" She kicked and punched as much as she could, damaging most robots, but they over ruled. Jack smirked, _stupid girls. _She squirmed and moved as much as she could, but they had got the best of her.

Violet had been actually beaten by Jack Spicer.


	2. Persuading, Talking,& An Awkward Moment

**Avrilrox998****: I DO NOT OWN XS!**

**Jack****: -twisting a finger in his ear and cringing- Owwwh! Jeeze! You didn't have to scream it.**

**Avrilrox998****: Yes, I did. Oh yeah, READ AND REVIEW:))))))**

**Jack:** **OWWWH!**

**Avrilrox998:** Suck it up.

**Jack**: NO!

-Continuous arguing-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her arms where hand-cuffed behind her and rope was around her waist, "let me go!!" She demanded.

He stopped, pretended to think, tapped a finger on his chin, then shook his head, "Nahhhh."

She growled as countless number of reasons…or…err… excuses why she should be let go went threw her mind.

Jack stopped for a moment. He was out of sight from her, working on the robots she had completely destroyed. I mean, _completely_. "Well, you really DID wreck my robots, didn't you?" He turned his head towards her, even though she couldn't see him, "And you managed to get threw all security."

She gave out a 'pffft' and opened her mouth, "Well, it wasn't Rocket Science… that's for sure…"

He glared at her… then mimicked, "wasn't rocket-science" he said in a girly voice. She rolled her eyes. Violet, rolled her eyes. Yes, her name is Violet. No, she's not bad. No, she's not good. Buuuut… a little more on the bad side.

Jack stopped and stared at the outfit she was in and before he knew it, he got a little side tracked. She was wearing black short shorts, with a belt packed with many gadgets around it. She had fingerless gloves like his, but hers went up to her elbows. She had lots of make up on, and thin, shoulder long, (and shiny) light brown and reddish hair in a high pony tail. And porcelin skin to boot. She had a simple black tee on, but then again… it was a hot summer night. He stood there for one more moment as he gazed into her deep purple eyes…She turned her head, "Ummmh.. soo… can you let me go now?!?"

He snapped out of the trans and shook his head once more… then turned towards her. Walking slowly, "You're not… good… are you?" He asked.

"Good?" She asked back. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "You know, good. Like, 'im gonna save the world' kinda good."

She gave him an unsure look and raised an eyebrow slightly. She shook her head slowly. He smiled a fake smile, then went back to the 'serious' face. "Good."

"I'm not 100 percent sure yet…" She said slowly. He looked at her deep violet eyes, and almost began drooling again. Then she looked another way and he slapped himself. _Stop being such a fool_. One voice said. _No, no, go ahead. Make a move. Poke her or something..NO! Touch her, grope her, EXPLORE her.. . _The other one hissed. He stood there confused when Violet was still looking away, she asked, "Why do you ask?" she looked back, "Uhh.. helloooo? Jack?"

He snapped out of it. What was with THAT? That was a new side of him… kinda. Grope her? EXPLORE HER?! He was studdering not knowing where he was and almost started to blush when he remembered what they were talking about, "Ahh yes,ummh... well.. maybe"

Why wasn't he acting all casual and serious like he was before?? She raised a brow. He cleared his throat, "Would you like to come onto my side?" He was all serious again, as he lowered his brows, and leaned against the counter beside him, which only made her smile, "Will you let me go?" She asked, still smiling a 'please let me go' kinda innocent smile.

He nodded, "And take _wonderful_ care of you." She wasn't quite sure if that was sarcasam or not…

She looked up, "Well, sounds good to me. No other place to go any ways… I was thinking about going to that big temple place."

Jack closed his eyes and gave off a long 'pffft', "You don't want to go there…"

She cocked a brow, "…and why not?"

Jack shook his head and widened his eyes, "They're stupid, ugly, no-good losers and they'll never amount to anything….and besides, they have this girl there that I don't think you'd get along with."

She made a curious expression, "…really? Wh-hy do you think that??? I could take her down." She smiled.

"Ahhh, she's nothing." Jack said.

"Yeah… she's not." She said to herself quietly.

"What?"

"Oh, uhh. Nothing."

"okay…"

"okay."

"…good." Jack said slowly, narrowing his eyes and turning his head to the right slightly.

"Good." Violet smiled

"Good." He said, cheerfully, "I'll just unstrap you-" He stopped as they made face to face, (A/N:.. like… we're talkin' centemetres apart peeps!!), contact as he was undoing the chains that were behind her and she and he both felt a weird connetion. Jack was about to make his move when she had to turn her face. "I'm sorry.." she said, "..I…I just can't right now. I don't even know you." Jack nodded, finishing untying her, "Its okay.. I shouldn't of-" She interrupted him, "No,no,no… its okay.."

Jack just nodded, as the both stood up. He sighed and broke the silence, "Let me show you to your room."

She also sighed and gave out a slight nod, as she made her way upstairs ahead of him. He shook his head to himself and wondered why he had to do that. _What a fool I am. _He thought, _I can't believe I had to ruin that moment… urhggg… now she probably thinks im a perverted freak. Trying to molest her or something… she must be really confused…. _

_Okay… _She thought, _THAT was awkward…. Should've I just taken the kiss?... Wait… No, what am I thinking? I don't even KNOW him…. Urg…. I'm so confused…_

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** Wootaahh! Its gonna get better! Review please!!!!

**Violet: **Yeah guys! Please review… if you do… I'll give Jack a cookie!!

**Jack:** -egar face- **REVIEW DAMNIT!!!**


	3. Meeting Some New Faces & Places

**Avrilrox998 (me!)**** :Hey every one! It's my first day of having this out and I've already got a lot of support from people! Special thanks to you guys! (You know who you are ;) and honestly, they give out some pretty good advice, I love to hear from you guys! It makes me wanna write more! (That's why I'm writing at 11:39pm, but, hey! If it satisfies people, that's all I need) Thanks for reading!**

**Jack****: FINALLY! Done that huge speech.**

**Av998****: Sorry, I just wanna show my appreciation!**

**Jack:****…where's my cookie?**

**Av998****: What?**

**Jack:**** GO LOOK BACK LAST CHAP!**

**Av998****:….okay…. –goes back-**

**Jack****: God, what a doofus.**

**Violet:**** Hey.**

**Jack****: GIMME MY COOKIE.**

**Violet****: -looks at wrist- wow, look at the time, I gotta go to bed, and tell Taymar she should be too!**

**Jack:**** GIVE ME MY COOKIE DAMNIT!**

**Violet:**** Maybe after a few more reviews. :)**

**Jack:**** NoOoOoOoO! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Violet****: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Jack****: -all calm- ****Oh yea Avrilrox998 does not own anything involving XS except Violet.**

**Viole****t: That's right, c'mon let's go.**

**Jack****: Kay.**

**Av998****: -in a mouthful- Where'd every one go? –shakes a box in her hand- any one want some cookies?**

**Jack****: -somewhere in the distance- COOKIES?**

**Av998****: '.' …. –sprints rapidly- REVIEW AND ENJOY PLEASE :) **

**Chaptah 3: Meeting some new faces.**

"This all seems really… familiar." Clay said, with the other Xiaolin monks, walking in a large desert with large sandy hills. (A/N: Also know as… DESERT MOUNTAINS –big smile and thumbs up-)

"Yeah," Kimiko said, rolling her eyes, "for you, maybe. But lemme tell ya, not the slightest bit for me."

"Well, place an eyeball on anywhere an enemy could attack! We could.. or rather.. SHOULD expect some company." Omi said, narrowing his eyes and shifting them back and forth suspiciously.

"Mmm…hmm." Clay said slowly.

"Uhh" Raimundo started, "Do you mean, keep an eye?"

Omi looked at Rai and lifted his shoulders, "That is what I said." Kimiko looked away from his direction slowly, "Riiiiight…"

No one bothered protesting, there really wasn't a point. They were all used to it by now.

"I think I see the wu!" Omi said aloud, pointing to the top of a fairly large sand mountain. Every one widened their eyes and began running but got stopped quickly by a distant sound.

"What's that noi-" Clay was asking when, right on que, flew in Jack Spicer, his Jack-bots, and Violet. The Xiaolin Monks got in their fight positions towards their enemies, who where landing. But Violet , a complete stranger to them keep in mind, kept full contact on Kimiko. Kimiko almost felt like she had something on her face from lunch by the feeling of the way the stranger was looking at her. It was like she _already_ hated her. But Kim just kept her serious face on and didn't let it get to her.

"Who is it you have brought, Spicer?" Omi questioned

"Oh!" Jack said innocently, "Justa… good friend." He smiled with his hands behind his back.

"The name's Violet" She said, introducing herself. "If you want this shen-gong-wu, you're gonna have to go threw me." She took her thumb and stuck it into her check as she said this and let of a glare to all of them. Jack crossed his arms and raised his chin, closing his eyes, "She's quite the package isn't she?"

"Oh, shut up Spicer" Kimiko and Violet said in unison, glaring at him.

"Well, if you don't mind… I'm off." Violet said, as she sprinted incredibly fast, causing every one looking in the direction she ran in complete shock and then all quickly fallowed. They were all going closer to the large sand mountain, supposively where Omi had spotted the wu, and obviously Violet not too much later than him. The mountain, which seemed to be getting further and further away the more they ran, was very compact sand, so it was like just another rock hard, and steep mountain. ….Yippee. (A/N: -ahem-…SARCASAM, you'll notice that a lot in my stories. ;) ) The wu? The headband of preciseness, it allows your aim to be a lot better than what it was before you had the wu, which, in all their cases, aside from Jack, would make their aim very good. But with Violet being a top-secret and experienced spy, it would be a really good advantage.

Kimiko was sure she saw the wu near the top of the mountain, and began climbing rapidly, along with the other monks, but Kimiko was by far the furthest in front. "Look at 'er go" Clay said looking up to Kimiko. "Yeah," Rai began, "It's like, girls get way more competitive with each other than guys." "I dunno," Jack said, flying beside him with that evil look in his eyes, "guys can be competitive too." As he summoned his Jack bots to the other boys, which made Rai bump into Clay, who fell into Omi, and they began falling lower, but Rai got grip, "Yes, they can." The 3 monks fought off all the weak bots and Rai gave a hand to Clay who gave his hand to Omi and they helped each other up. Jack gave off an evil chuckle and began flying towards the top, but Clay managed to grab a boulder using his earth powers, and Rai used his wind to blow it towards Jack. Jack let out his girly scream as he plummeted to the ground "Yeah!" Rai, Clay and Omi high fived. "GO KIMIKO!" Rai yelled, waving an encouraging fist.

Kim let out a smile and set a slight glance back, not that Rai would really notice, because she was so much further up. "I've got this one. Sorry new girl, but you're no threat to Kimiko, dragon of Fire." She said to herself, inches away from the wu. She finally grabbed it. It began to glow like crazy as the others made their way up Kimiko lifted her head from the wu slowly. "Oh boy." Clay said, lifting himself up to the top of the mountain. Right in front of Kimiko touching the wu was Violet. Jack, all scratched, managed to lifted himself up slowly too with his wobbly arms and dissy head as he saw Violet. Once again, he let out a girly scream. "Violet! Don't let go!" Violet looked at him, "Duh!" Rai shouted to Kimiko, "You can do this, I bettcha she doesn't even know what a Xiaolin Showdown IS!!" He laughed with Omi, Clay, and Dojo. Violet narrowed her eyes, when deep inside she was freaking out. "Violet!" Kimiko said over the others, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." "Yea think?" Violet said, as if Kimiko was stupid. Kimiko began fuming when Rai yelled, "Bottle your anger for the showdown! Don't explode just yet!!" Kim clenched her teeth and let off a fake smile and nodded her head slowly and it looked like steam was coming out of her ears.

_Woah, some one has a big and short temper. _Violet noted to herself.

"What's the game?" Jack asked for Violet.

Kimiko let the anger settle inside of her, usually, she didn't bottle her emotions, but, Rai had a good idea. Kimiko wanted to explode on her eventually, and during the showdown would be pretty funny. _She's probably all just looks and legs. _Kimiko thought to herself, pumping herself up. _Yeah, that's it. Jack just wants to finally get down a girls' pants. I mean, she's like what?... 17? 18? Yeah, like my age. Probably somewhere around there. _"Hmm, I say, Bush maze, just 'cuz you can have somewhat of a chance." Kim smiled. "First one to find where the wu is in the maze wins. So, it's like a big race."

_Oh god. Why am I so nervous? Wait, maybe it's 'cuz she's a 'dragon warrior' or blah blah what ever, and I'm just a top secret genius, and talented spy. Wait, that means I have a good advantage too. But wait, I don't have magic or anything. Okay. Breathe. Calm and cool on the outside, a wreck on the inside; that's unusual for me. Rule number 421: a spy never shows their true emotions on the outside, but keeps it all in._ Violet said, pumping herself up, "Yeah, okay." She rolled her eyes and looked at Jack and smiled. "Pffft" Is all Kimiko could say before turning to Rai and give the same smile Violet was to Jack, but neither Violet, Jack, Rai, nor Kim noticed.

"My tangled web-comb against your…??" Kimiko said

"Shroud of shadows!" Jack said, tossing Violet the wu.

"Like I'm gonna use it…" Violet said under her breath, but Jack didn't have time to question.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown." Kimiko said, glaring. Violet didn't say anything but just glared back, not letting go of the wu, but then it flew into the air and the ground under the mountain they were all standing on rumbled and a big maze made of what looked to be… bushes appeared below them, and Kim and Violet jumped down there while every one else watched from the mountain, which the ground didn't seem so far down then what it appeared, the maze was pretty high from just normal ground.

The two competitive girls crouched at the line, Kim had seen Violet run, and was a bit worried. Kim had more experience with Showdowns. She practically had this one in the bag… or… err… _vault_ already! "Gong-Hi-Tem-Pi!" (A/N: Spelling for that please on next reviews? Ill spell it right next time I use it, sorry folks.) Kimiko said aloud. "WHAT SHE SAID!" Violet screamed. Jack just smiled to himself. Rai looked and saw him smiling. Rai had never seen that smile before. He almost looked.. happy. Rai's face went straight. What a disturbing thought. He saw Jack look in their direction and Rai shot his toward the showdown. Jack just shrugged it off and watched too.

Sure, Violet was further ahead the long stretch they started at, but Kimiko was better with wu. Usually on mazes, you didn't use wu unless you saw the wu at the same time. Then it got messy. Of course, the girls could still hear the others above them watching, but they weren't thinking they were really listening. Rai felt feisty, and started at Jack, "You know Kimiko's gonna take Violet down." Jack looked at him and smiled, not the happy one, the evil one, and raised his brows, "At a XS, probably not. But at a beauty contest? DAMN!" Jack went from crossed arms to fanning himself with his hands, as if on fire or something. Violet hauled to a screeching stop and let off a long, hard glare to Jack, who was so absorbed in Him and Rai's conversation, that he didn't notice.

Violet just let out a growl/sigh and started running again, looking for the wu, shroud of shadows still in her grasp, but had no use to her. Kimiko and Violet where no longer running even close to each other, obviously, but Violet could sense that she was close.

Back up on that mountain!! Jack, still fanning himself, had his eyes closed and was enjoying the moment with Rai fuming, just about to go and hit Jack when Clay grabbed Rai, "Woah!" Clay said, "Steady partner!" Rai pushed away, "He dissed Kim involving another girl! No way he's getting away with THAT!!" Rai made his way to Jack and swung some punches. Violet had wide eyes and looked above her at the fight. _God, not another guy that's all about the looks…stupid Kimiko and her boyfriend's temper problems… _Violet thought. Just to her right she heard Kimiko coming to a screeching stop to look at the fight too, not too wide eyed, but fuming. Violet sighed aloud and thought inside, _speak of the ugly devil.._

"THAT'S IT!" Kimiko screamed, going closer to Violet, pulling up her sleeves, "I JUST WANNA SEE YOUR REACTION WHEN I PUNCH THAT PRETTY FACE IN!"

"Okay," Violet said, "I'm warning you, don't lay a single finger on me."

Kimiko laughed aloud, "Or what? You'll scream for your BOYFRIEND?"

Violet scoffed, "Okay, first, not my boyfriend, two, I can kick your ass, lemme tell ya now."

Kimiko laughed, yet again, "Right. Okay, nice to know you, I'll probably never see ya again, I doubt Jack's gonna want you around after this"

Violet shook her head slowly, and made a quick glance at the guy fight above them, "You just think you're all that don't you? You think just 'cuz you're usually the only girl, you're afraid you don't stand a chance against some one as acrobatic and strong as me, oh, ummh, by the way. You might wanna tell your boyfriend to bring his pants down a bit, 'cuz they look like they're choking his neck. I hope he's not _dying._" She hissed.

The guy fight stopped for a slight second after that comment and the boys were both pretty beat up looking. Violet shifted her hips and put her hands on them and lifted her chin with a slight smile on her face. Rai and Kim let out a scream at the exact same time and the guy fight started again and Kimiko leapt toward Violet and Violet rolled backwards and kicked Kim off. "Oh that's it." Violet narrowed her eyes at the competition and brought up her right hand and gestured her index finger and middle finger for her to come and get it. Kimiko let out a fighting yell while running towards her and above them, Clay pulled the other two apart, still glaring at each other, "I can't do anything 'bout those two, but you guys need to smarten up!!" ,he scolded. "YES!" Omi spoke, finally, "You need to get a firm grasp on your ponies you two!!" Everyone stopped in their tracks including the girl fight, Kimiko laying down with Violet on top at the moment holding Kim's arms down, both girls staring at Omi with weird faces, Violet confused incredibly, and Kim, just wide eyed. Violet slowly turned her head down to Kimiko, "What?"

Kim sighed, "He's new to the 'figure of speech' stuff."

Violet just looked back up and gave out a non-questionable "…huh…."

Just then Violet looked in front of her and saw the Wu in the distance of a long, school, hallway length lane. Kim saw her expression and looked behind her and saw it, and they both scrabbled to get up. It was all about running. Kim's heart beat like crazy, _oh shit, oh shit, shit, SHIT! _She thought to herself, but then remembered, _WAIT!... WU! _and pulled out her tangled web comb. She shouted the name aloud and Violet's heart began beating, and she jumped and dodge the vines going towards her. Her heart beat so fast for it felt like Kim was right behind her and heard Jack above, not even watching her, "OH! I KNOW!" He said to the others on the mountain with him, "HOLD YOUR HORSES!"

"Ding, Ding, Ding… we have a winner." Dojo said, with no expression.

"Oh no!" Omi gasped, looking behind Jack.

"YEAH!" Jack said, oblivious to what every one else was looking at, "WHO'S THE MAN?! JACK'S THE MAN!" He said, dancing (horribly might I add) around when Clay said, "Uhh, do ya know what Dojo here was even talkin' 'bout? I don't think it was over Omi's remark."

Jack tisked to Clay, "Deny, deny, deny. That's _all_ I get from you Xiaolin losers."

"LOOK BEHIND YOU RETARD!" Rai yelled, spinning him around, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Jack's eyes widened when he saw Violet grab the wu and hold it above her head, not quite sure what power it really possessed. She just had to smile. She'd won her first Xiaolin Showdown. Violet couldn't resist but to look at Kim, "I enjoyed this. Hope to see ya soon." She winked and as much as Kim wanted to scream, she didn't, she just went over to the others and talk it out. She was still pretty pissed though. Who wouldn't be? Jack and Violet quickly got into Jack's large vehicle, no one was really sure what it was, and for once Jack didn't bother with picking up the destroyed Jack-Bot pieces. He was overjoyed!!

"I can't believe this!" Kimiko fumed, as Jack's car came up to the group of Monks and Jack rolled down his window, looking to Rai, "Guess she can beat her at a Xiaolin Showdown too! Whatya know?" He smiled an evil smile as he brought down his goggles.

Kim stopped with the anger and just stood there motionless, "What a hoe." "Hey," Rai said, going over to her and held her hands, and looked deep into her blue eyes, "Don't worry about it. It's just two big egos on the face of this planet that don't make any difference. This is how it was with Katnappe, 'member?" She nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Rai." She hugged him as Dojo got into his large self and the monks left with one less wu.

Back in Jack's car, Violet would've hit him after that comment, for she hated talking about her looks. She never talked about herself or brought it out about her looks. Never did she threaten with her looks. That's shallow, and Violet doesn't like shallow people. There's a line between joking and just having a big ego, and she's far from being over that line. But the reason she didn't smack him was because she was too distracted on laughing her ass off at Jack's goggles over his eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry!" She said betweens gasps for air, "It's just, those goggles, m-make me laugh SO hard! Frick!" and she continued, he couldn't help but blush a bit then smile. "I find them sexy" he said, looking in a mirror.

Violet couldn't help but to laugh even more, "SEXY? BAHHA!" "Oh C'mon!" Jack said, "Just admit it! They're sexy!" Violet, still laughing nodded sarcastically, and still laughing said, "Very." After her laughing fit she took a deep breath, "Whoo. I havn't had a laugh like that for like, ever. That's hilarious! Like, Ba-freaking-ha funny!" She let out a little laugh again. "You did great today." Jack said randomly. Violet looked at him and smiled a beaming smile, "Thanks." And let out a wink and kissed him on the cheek. Jack blushed fiercely. He couldn't help it. She just started laughing again.

**Avrilrox998****: WOWEE! Its like, 1:30 now! WOW:**

**Well, I've been listening to music and talking on the phone, so it took me longer than I thought.. like, two hours. Not bad for multi-multi tasking.**

**Jack****: PFFFT. Excuses, excuses—HOLY SHIT! YOU WROTE A WHOLE STORY!!**

**Av998****:…not quite. Happy Tgurl? ;)**

**Jack****: Who?**

**Av998****: Mind your buiss…**

**Jack****: Cookie?**

**Av998****: I havn't got one review the past 2 hours so, no. No cookie tonight, I don't blame them for not being up. I'm flippin ti- zzzzzzz-SNOOOORE—zzzzzzzzz**

**Jack****: uhh… Avrilrox998? –poke- are you dead?**

**Violet****: -mouthfull- she's sleeping stupid.**

**Jack****: Whatcha eating?? '.'!!**

**Violet****: Cookie.**

**Jack: -wide open mouth with wide eyes-**

**Violet****: Oh shit.**

**Jack****: -GLOMP-**

**Violet:**** AHHH! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Playing With Wus

Av998:ARG! Sorry!! I ENDED UP HAVING A HUGE VACATION!! LIKE.. NO JOKE! IT WAS A HUUUUUGE SURPRIZE!! And…SO! MANY EXAMS:S Good news, I got 92 on my French final:D!!! (like u care… haha)

Jack: Yeah, okay, what ever, what ever… get on with the story!!

Av998: SHUT UP! Oh, one last thing, I don't have school anymore, duh, and I'm traveling a lot this Summer, so savor the updateness… ENJOY!!

At the Spicer Mansion:

Violet went out to the very large kitchen, which Jack was rarely in because he got a robot butler to cook for him, at 1 am to get a.. past midnight snack. Jack decided to fallow her with the Shroud of Shadows, for no apparent reason, but had the excuse if she DID find out that he was just having some fun because he wanted her to find out what the shroud of shadows did, the hard way. He _was _planning on scaring the shit out of her, but wasn't quite sure when.

He looked at the tall, almost emo looking, teen as she was tippy-toeing on the hardwood floor. She opened the large fridge door and squinted in the light that beamed out and covered her eyes for a second. He took this as an advantage to slowly get closer to her and in position to scare. He looked at her long, gorgeous legs in the booty shorts she was wearing in a tight white tank top, completely see-threw, so he could see her bra. (A/N: Kinky… HAHA.) He, not being even the SLIGHTEST bit experienced with the girl thing, almost blushed when he saw it. He smacked himself, _You're not gaa gaa over just her BRA are you??? What kind of in-experienced bastard are- _Violet randomly started singing softly, "The smell of your skin, lingers on me now…" He stopped and listened to her voice ringing in the room and his head over and over again. Her voice was so nice when she sang, and he felt like saying aloud, "That was amazing." But, didn't. She didn't look like she took any notice of it and pulled out some pop, pouring a large glass. _What a great midnight snack.. _Jack thought sarcastically, snapping out of the trans. He looked at her glowing with radiance in the moonlight from the window in front of the sink. Her hair was curly just at the ends, and her eyeliner was all down her face, but she didn't seem to care. It wasn't like she KNEW he was watching her.

He almost began feeling bad, but then… being Jack, decided to enjoy. Since when does the chance of a beautiful girl coming to stay at your house, go on your side , for a while, and out in the open to scare the shit out of?? NEVER. It was probably his only and last chance. He rubbed his hands together and grinned evily. (As if it was THAT great.) She almost felt the presence of someone and she just looked to her left and right slowly, and began singing again, "I need some shelter of my own protection baby… need to be with myself in center…clarity, peace… serenity." He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled, then stopped shivered and got large goose bumps and rubbed them as her voice rang around him once again. He gained the courage to slowly and softly rubbed his hands on her sides of her stomach from behind her, and she widened her eyes.

She twirled around as she punched and high kicked, dropping the glass that was in her hand on to the ground, then standing with her fists still up, ready to attack, but no one was there. Jack ducked as she did this and covered his mouth with a wide grin across his face and almost laughing. _Don't blow it!_ He said to himself, as he slowly got up from squatting. She looked at the mess on the ground from the glass that had been instantly shattered. She shivered as she got the impression she was going insane, "You can relax, don't take everything so spy-ish." She said as she stepped around the glass to get another cup. He almost bursted out laughing again at her stupid remark. She shrugged the 'insane' feeling off, she was just over reacting right? …Wrong. She brought her hand slowly up near her four head and ran her fingers threw her hair from the front to the back as it fell back in its' proper place. He looked at her gleaming hair that beamed in the moonlit room. She once again stood on her tippy-toes to get, yet another, glass.

"Maybe I should just have water…" she said to herself, sticking out her tongue, trying to reach the glass. Jack smiled at herself talking aloud. _Good thing my parents are on a LOOOONG business trip, and won't be back for probably a couple years…_ Jack told himself. He gained up the courage to get a grip around her waist. Her heart skipped what seemed to be 3 beats when she finally decided to go back to her flat feet and twirl super fast but only to see Jack. "JACK!" She said loudly, "You scared the SHIT outta me!!" She put a hand to her heavy-breathing chest. _Wish that hand was MINE… _that voice hissed again, but Jack quickly snapped out of it. He kept one hand still on her waist as he showed her the Shroud of Shadows with the other, "And that's what this bad boy does…"

She raised both brows, looking at it, "That's… That's frickin amazing!" She said breathlessly. "I know." He agreed. He felt like saying, "YOU SING LIKE A BIRD!!" but.. that wasn't the first on his 'to do' list. Silence rung in the room as the moonlight hit his pale face and her make-up smudged, porcelain face. She studied his deep ruby eyes as he did with her deep purple eyes.

She closed her eyes as she gently brushed her lips against his, putting her arms around his neck. Then, they kissed long, and hard. Jack's head was spinning, he's never thought about girls before she came along… well, of course he THOUGHT about them… but never thought it'd happen. Not in a million years! While the passionate moment was going on, it seemed like it was lasting forever. The moment had changed their outlooks on one another and time meant nothing.

When they finally separated, she removed her hands and looked to the ground with a smile on her face a let out a gentle laugh. She grabbed his hands that were on her waist and slowly took them of, but held them in hers. She looked at his eyes that were gleaming gazefully back at her, and hers back. But, something ended up distracted her on his head. A smile beamed from her face as the words of the reason came out her mouth, "Those goggles look silly." He scoffed a playful scoff and smiled back, "Just ADMIT it already, you find them sexy." He smirked his evil, yet flirtatious, kinda smirk. She scoffed back at his ego showing and laughed a laugh that he had never heard before… it sounded kinda promicuious and gave him shivers all over his body as she brought her face closer to his, so there lips were centemetres apart again, "Dead sexy." She whispered. There lips almost locked again until a shrieking figure entered in, "I'm sensing another shen-gong-WOOOAH! Uhh" Her nasty voice cracked with wide eyes, "Am I interrupting something??"

Violet's bangs were completely over her left eye as she starred at the figure, "WOAH!" She shouted, "What's up with the floating octopus, Jack!?!?" She said, sounding horrified. "WUYA!" Jack screamed, "HAVE YOU EVER HEARED OF KNOCKING???" Wuya scoffed and lifted up her ghostly hands, "Of course I have you imbecile!!! I can't, FOOL!" Jack's stiff face turned into a face of pure confusion, "Oh… yeah… well… TRY HARDER NEXT TIME!! MAKE A… MAKE A DING-DONG NOISE OR SOMETHING! JESUS!" "WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?" Violet screamed once more. Jack sighed, looking back at the teen who was horrified and confused, "It's a ghost…" "IT?" Wuya hissed, "I, being a she, AM A HEYLIN WITCH. AND WE NEED TO GET INTO A JUNGLE TO GET THE SHEN-GONG-WU!!!"

"Ooooh." Violet said, nodding along as if she understood, "So… you're Jack's Wu-detector, right?" She said, getting cocky, raising an eyebrow to her.

"Yes" "NO!" Jack and Wuya said at the same time (Jack being the one who said yes."

"Oh. My. God…. so that thing ISNT a hologram?" Violet asked walking towards the bathroom.

"No, it's not. It's a witch-ghost-old-hag-bitch." Jack said.

"WHY DOES EVERY ONE KEEP REFERRING TO ME AS AN ITEM!! IT AND ITS AND THING!... YOU ARE LUCKY YOUR DOING US SOME JUSTICE YOUNG LADY!.. OR I'D BE CASTING A…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Jack said, interrupting her.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!!" Wuya boomed."ARRGG!" Wuya fumed, "LET'S JUST GET TO THE BUSINESS."

Right on cue, walked in Violet into the kitchen were the two were. They starred at her with jaw-dropped faces as they looked at her. "Jungle terrain? Said violet, bending down to apply her gadgets to her mini belt on her leg calf and without bending her knees, "So typical… but… I'll do anything for an adventure." They looked at her wearing camo capris with a green tee shirt on and short fingerless gloves. Hers were a bit different from his though, hers had grips on the palms… probably because of all her… gripping?... Oh! And her other acrobatic moves, "Sorry," Violet said, getting up, "Had to get changed." She put her hair in a pony tail at the crown of her head. Jack smiled at her, who didn't seem to notice. Jack snapped out of his trans and cleared his throat, "So.. what's the wu." He said, trying to keep his cool around her. "It's the boomerang of Tanaratchi." She said, finally looking away from Violet, "It can be used to fight!"

"No shit…" Jack said, "Shotty the shroud of shadows." He said. He turned to Violet, "What one do you want?" She looked up from tying her boots, "Oh, who?... ME?" Jack nodded his head slowly, "Yes… you." She laughed, "I don't do magically-accienty-artifacty things… sorry." She said, bending back down to continue to tie her boots, "And besides, I don't even know how to USE them!!" She laughed. "HURRY UP!" Wuya screeched. "GOD!" Violet yelled then she said "shut up.." quietly to herself. "Awwh, c'mon!!" Jack said, stepping closer to her, "They're REALLY easy!!" Wuya laughed from afar, "THAT MEANS A LOT COMING FROM JACK SPICER!! BAHHA!" Jack glared at the witch threw the wall. "No, really Jack." Violet said, standing up and going closer to him, "I'm fine." "Are you pos-" "STOP WASTING TIME!!! WE NEED TO GO!" "STOP EFFING YELLING!" Violet yelled back.

"So," Violet said, tightening her Velcro gloves, "Where's the transportation??" Jack's helipad activated as he opened his arms, "Right here!" She lifted and eyebrow and opened her mouth slightly, and began to fake laugh. "HA! HA HA HA!" She pointed a finger at him and squinted her eyes a bit, "That's funny Jack Spicer!!" She said. He looked at her, "I'm serious. The monks are probably there by now and taking a vehicle makes too much noise." "And a huge helicopter thing DOESN'T?" Violet protested, "What do you expect me to do?... Go BRIDAL style??"

He looked to the ceiling and thought for a moment, "Well…. N-….yeeeah." Violet began to do quad stretches, "I'll run."

"RUN!?!?!" Jack screeched. "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO RUN? You're not going to be able to keep up with me! You'll have to sprint!!"

"Fine then." She closed her eyes and stuck up her nose, "I'll _sprint, _then."

Jack's jaw dropped. "SPRINT? How are you going to SPRINT 3 miles!?!??"

Violet narrowed her eyes as she tossed something his direction, applying something to her ear, "Watch me." She began was about to start when Jack said, "Wait!" he pointed at the small object that had been thrown at him, "What's this??"

"Oh, I almost forgot.." She began, "It's an SMS earpiece along with the brand new Susanne SM24 version 4.8 microphone."

His face was blank but nodded along as if he understood, "Oh. I see it now.. why would we need th-"

"It's also a tracking device if one of us gets lost." She answered.

"Oh,…" Jack said, looking at the device in his hand "Violet.. there's something I kinda wanna tell you.." There was long pause. "SHE'S ALREADY GONE YOU FOOL!" Wuya shrieked from behind as Jack jumped and screamed, "JESUS! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?"

"GET A MOVE ON!" She demanded, he didn't feel like arguing, they'd already wasted enough time, "I'll put my helipack on medium… so she can at least keep up with a sweat." He said to himself, as he lifted himself into the air. "I heard that…" Violet's voice said over the earpiece in Jack's ear. Jack had totally forgot, "I WAS JUST JOKING!.." He lied. "Oh, I'll show you…" Violet said.

He saw Violet below running threw the forest once and a while threw the tops of the trees. He watched her dodge vines in the ground and used her grapple rope to latch onto branches to get over large quick-sand pits. He was impressed. She was VERY acrobatic.. but, I mean, that's what you should expect with a super top-secret agent, right? "Everything all right down there?" Jack asked, just to get a conversation going. He knew the answer already. "Mhmm." She said back, moaning a bit, as if she was dodging or something, "How's the flying treating ya?" "Not bad.." He replyed as he tried to look for her again.

Soon, Violet found a large, very old temple, "Uh, Jack?" She whispered, panting, and looking at the crumbling temple with ancient markings and vines all over it. She was deep in the jungle, wouldn't be the first time. "Yea?" He replyed.

"I found this temple place that witch thing described, it looks pretty much it… and…" she cleared her throat, as she crouched behind a large boulder, "Those monks are here…"

"WHAT!??!" Jack shrieked, "You're ALREADY THERE? And so are the MONKS? O-okay… I'll be there in a few minutes…" Jack set his helipack to max, he remembered what he said about the whole 'ill put it on medium' thing and felt defeat rise over hiself… wouldn't be the first time though. "Oh!!" Violet silently laughed sarcastically, "Was I too fast for you, Mr.Hotshot??" Jack didn't reply and frantically flew as his eyes searched the jungle for the temple.

A few minutes later Violet let out a sigh from the side of her boulder she was waiting for Jack at. She turned to see the monks looking around the temple to find the secret door button, but were unsuccessful so far. She continued staring at the monks direction while, out of no where from behind, "Hey Violet!! I'm FINALLY here!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs while Violet was still spying on the monks just 40 feet away. Violet turned to him, while still squatting behind the boulder and attempted to silence him with a big hush and the classic finger up to her mouth, but it was too late, the monks had already spot them. The monks got into their fighting positions as Omi shouted, "JACK SPICER!!!" Violet shot up from behind the boulder and glared at Jack, "YES!!" She said insanely, "SHOCKER, ISNT IT?" She tilted her head to Omi.

Omi had a blank expression on his face as he got out of fighting position and tapped his chin, "No, I believe it would not be." Violet turned to Jack and said, "Jack… sweety," She said, with a fake smile on her face. She cleared her throat and said in a stern and louder tone, "Havn't you ever heard of the element of surprise?"

Omi, hearing this, turned to Rai, "There's no surprise element. Only water, fire, wind…" Rai shook his head, "It's an expression, buddy." "Oh.."Omi said as nodded his head slowly and turned back to Jack and Violet.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath of air, holding one finger up ready to protest but Kimiko butted in, "No, in case your wondering, he's never used it once on us. He's a horrible evil 'genius' and looks like you've never heard of surprise either." Kimiko smiled.

Violet laughed an evil laugh as she stepped closer to Kimiko and got up to her face, "Oh, trust me, I HAVE… It's kinda hard when your partner blurts your name out for the world to hear."

Kim had forgot about that part… but didn't show it on the outside.

"PFFFT!" Jack said, as he walked closer to every one else, "I'm an evil boy genius, trust me.. I know what I'm doing."

"Hmm" Violet said, looking back at Kimiko starring at her bright pink outfit up and down, "and I thought JACK was tacky…" She kept eye contact as she walked threw the monks and gestured Jack to fallow, and Violet, still keeping eye contact with Kimiko, pushed a piece of the temple and reveled a door. Kimiko felt like jumping her… again, but Rai said, "Think nothing of it…" and she decided to 'bottle' up her emotions again until the greatest opportunity, which she had got better at doing over the years. The monks ran for the door that was about to be closed, but made it.

"Hey!!" Jack whispered to her as they were running threw the dark and muggy halls of the temple searching for the wu, "We discussed the goggles." Violet smiled and lifted her flirtatious eyebrow at him, "Oh, yeah, we did, didn't we?" They both smiled and, he passed a glance at her running beside him with her hair flying in the wind. The monks had turned a different way, but were in just as much of a rush.

"Where's Wuya?" Violet asked.

"Right here…" Wuya said appearing out of nowhere… literally.

"HOLY SHIT!" Violet said loudly, "STOP THAT!"

"Oh, stop your wining.. and by the way, there's a lot of booby traps in here.. so watch out."

"Okay." Jack said.

"NOT YOU!" Wuya hissed, "I don't care about you!!"

"Well, thanks Wuya, I love you too." Jack said.

Violet thought nothing of it, "Pfft, as if I don't know that already.

Wuya growled, "…don't get mouthy with me, missy, or I'll…"

"STOP!" Violet said as every one came to a screeching stop.

"WHAT IS IT?... THE WU?" Wuya said excitingly.

"No… I'm not getting a good vibe from this place…" Violet said looking around.

"I don't know what your talking about.." Jack said as he continued but the ground under them began to separate fast. Jack activated his helipack and was hovering over the blades underneath them as he was going to reach for Violet but she kept running to the end. Jack felt his stomach turn as she slipped out of his grasp and his heart began to pound more than it ever did in his whole like. Adrenilen took over his body as she wasn't going to make it for she was already not being supported underneath. Life was going slow motion for him as she let out a moan of strength and used her grapple rope that was attached to her belt to grapple onto a pillar on the ceiling to swing herself to the safe panel, but once she jumped she slipped on the edge and caught herself with one hand while looking down and starring at the blades and the skeletons below her. She breathed deep as she started pulling herself up and poked her nose over the edge, only to see the wu about 5 feet away from her. She smiled as she pulled herself up into a handstand over the edge and did a summersault to the wu. Jack landed next to her and Violet and Jack starred at eachother while grabbing the wu at once, but obviously, nothing happened because they were on the same side. Jack was going to say 'That was amazing!" But all that came out was, "That was-" Until he noticed Violet's face and saw that she was starring at two other figures in front of them. It was Rai and Kimiko. "Xiaolin Showdown!" Violet said, sighing. "-amaze." Jack continued blanklessly, but didn't remember that it was up to him to choose the game. "A MAZE?" Kim and Violet shrieked, "What a STUPID choice!" Kim said. "Awwh, c'mon.. is it legal to change it?? I don't wanna do a maze again." Violet complained.

"But I-" Jack began to protest, helplessly.

"Too late!" Rai said, glaring at Jack, "It's already been decided.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" They all said aloud.

The boomerang floated up and shot out of there sight in the temple somewhere as more walls where added to it as the whole place rumbled. "Our shroud of shadows…" Jack yelled over the very loud rumbling, "and Serpant's Tail against your..??"

"Tangled webcomb!" Kimiko yelled back, "And Mantis Flip Coin!!" Rai finished. "GONG-YI-TEM-PI!!" They all shouted as the loud rumbling stopped as the four where at the start line and the showdown began. The temple raised to the sky and didn't have a ceiling so Clay, Dojo, Omi, and Wuya could get a good view from above as well. Kim, Rai, and Violet sprinted right off as Jack activated his helipack to get a birds eye view. But, with Jack's luck, a force shield was on at ceiling height. Jack got zapped as he plummeted (being like, 15 feet plummeted) to the ground. Violet came to a screeching stop (again) as the two monks zoomed past her and turned left, "No flying!!" Rai reminded. Violet ran back to Jack, "Holy shit!" She laughed, "Are you okay, Jackie?" His head was spinning as he heard his mothers voice say that last line in a hissing tone. He turned to her and saw his mothers face glaring at him, "Are you okay, Jackie? Are you okay, Jackie?" Then her voice kicked in and he saw her face looking at him. "JACK!!" She smacked him…He rubbed his cheek as he began seeing straight again, "That was fucking weird." He said, with no emotion. Violet starred at him concerned. She hadn't seen that look on him before. "You okay, Jack?" He got up and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah…" He winced, "Ummh, Violet. Just by chance, did you just call me 'Jacky' ??" She laughed, "No! That sounds fruity.. hahaha… why?" She cocked a brow, "Did you want me too?.. I know you like fruity…" She laughed, but he only ed blankly into her face and looked to the ground. She gave that concerned face again, "You sure you're okay?" He nodded, "I'm positive." "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Wuya screeched from above, "GET A MOVE ON YOU FOOLS!!!"

Jack growled and shook a fist to Wuya's direction, as if she actually saw and said to himself, "One of these days, I'm gonna show her who's boss!!.." Violet pulled Jack as they both began to run in search for the wu. Just at the end of the stretch, they were about to turn right, the opposite way of Kim and Rai, but out from the right came Rai and Kim as they spotted Violet and Jack and saw the starting line behind them, "SHIT!" Jack said, "We're at the beginning again!!" Violet looked around, completely lost what to do. "SERPANT'S TAIL!!!" She shouted, grabbing Jack as the wu was lighting up. "Do you even know what that thing DOES?" Jack yelled. "No!!" Violet said loudly back, smiling.

Av998: WOOT! FINALLY! Im updating again tonight too! Next chapter is really deep, and don't worry.. after that, I'm going to have some great RaixKim action going on, folks!!


	5. The Tracks of Love

Av998: Short chap, I know. I decided to make the short RaixKim chapter before the long, and deep one, but trust me, its REALLY intense... **I do not own anything in this story except Violet. And the plot.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------READ AND REVIEW!-----------

the Temple: 1am (The same night and time we were just previously in, when Violet and Jack kissed.)

Kimiko was walking in the garden and thinking deep into thought about what had happened. _I was actually beat by a beginner. _She slipped her earphones into her ears as she began to close her eyes and listening deep into the lyrics. That night, Kimiko couldn't sleep. Soon, she decided to move from the garden bench to sit next to the moonlit pond, watching her reflection stare back at her, hoping for some reassurance. Kimiko let a tear drip down into the pond, _God, I'm so overtired… _she thought to herself, but she thought a second time, _or maybe I'm not. _She continued to stare at her reflection, but it only made her angry. Kim picked up a rock and threw it at her reflection, ruining it's figure and color. She blasted her earphones even louder, so she couldn't even hear herself think any more.

She began walking threw the small field that the temple had in the yard, heading back inside. Out of no where, some one bumped into her, causing her to fall on the ground and her earphones to fall off.

"Whoops!!" Rai said, picking up his soccer ball, "My bad! Sorry, Kim!" He said, picking her up.

"Oh" Kim sighed, wincing a little and rubbing her tailbone, "It's okay." She turned off the blasting iPod.

"Why are you still up?" He asked, helping brush off the grass from her clothes.

"Why are _you _still up? It's like.. one in the morning!" Kim asked.

"Well," Rai said, bouncing the ball on his knee, "I couldn't really sleep, I slept for a bit, but… I just wanted to get some fresh air… what about you?"

Kim stared blankly to the ground, "Uh, well.. I did sleep for a bit," She looked back up at him, "But… I just had some difficulties sleeping…"

He stopped bouncing the soccer ball on his knees and nodded at her with a smile, "Wanna play some one-on-one soccer?" He balanced the soccer ball on his head.

Kim laughed a bit, "Showoff," she said aloud. _A HOT showoff… _her mind added. Kim laughed nervously, as if he'd heard.

"Hey!" Rai said, "I can't help that I have mad skills."

"Okay, okay" Kim laughed, "Let's just go."

Rai put the ball between them as they both gave a steady, flirtatious glare. Randomly, Rai said, "Hey, 'member that time you and I made out in that closet…" "… to hide from master Fung to make sure he never found out!" Kim ended. "Yeah…" Rai smiled. "Oh, do I!!!" Kim said, "Now, let's get this game ON!!"

He kicked the ball toward his side of the field. She tackled him a couple times. Back and forth they went from one side of the field to the other, each scoring a couple goals. Soon, it began to rain and they both began to slip more and more. They were both getting wet, but didn't seem to care.

Kimiko tackled Rai to the ground and they both started rolling on the ground, and when they stopped, Kimiko was right underneath Rai, who was looking down at her, holding his self up. Laughter turned into silence and the silence turned into a great opportunity for a memorable moment. Kim closed her eyes as she felt the rain hit her face gently, Rai gently kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck that was above hers. They lay there in the rain, in on another's arms, enjoying the moment of peace and bliss, that is, until Dojo was waking up the other monks. But even then, the two didn't stop in the tracks of love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. The Brawls, The Argument the, Closet?

Back to present time….

"Do you even know what that thing DOES?" Jack questioned Violet, who was gripping tightly onto the serpant's tail. She smiled a bit, "No!!"

Jack grabbed hold as well as well as shouting, "Shroud of shadows!" Making them go invisibly threw walls... adurr.

They both stopped after going threw a few, getting a good vibe of where they were. They stayed invisible in the, rather crammed, shroud of shadows' space, just if happen to be they spot Kim and Rai.

Completely out of no where, hormones got the best of Jack Spicer once again, as he began pushing Violet into a random wall and kiss her… after all, he'd never had the power to do so. Violet, fallowing along with what Jack was doing, was the one who snapped out of it. She pushed Jack away slightly, "Jack, no. Not now..Shroud of shadows," She said, walking in front of him.

Jack, still in a bit of a daze, decided to argue, "Oh, C'mon.."

Violet turned from walking ahead of him, pointing her index finger sternly, "No." She said slowly. She shook her head at herself as she began walking again, Jack trying to keep up.

Soon after exploring and the nagging of Jack continuing, came a very long hall, leading to, dah dah dah DAH!... the wu. Violet sighed and rolled her eyes, "What's with all the long halls in these mazes???" Jack shrugged one shoulder. From the opposite side they just entered, about 10 feet away, entering the same chamber was Rai and Kim. Kim and Violet narrowed their eyes as did Jack and Rai. Kimiko made the first move and charged at Violet, "FIRE!" Violet, managing to JUST miss and get a bit singed, winced a bit. Rai joined in and charged at Jack, for Jack was too big of a pansy to make the first move out of the guys. The four teens fighting at one another, one after another getting thrown at the concrete walls. Kim went for a karate chop, but regretted it deeply as Violet blocked it, grabbed her arm, and flipped her onto her back.

"I SAW that one coming too!!" Kim said under her breath, struggling to get up." 

"Well," Violet sighed, "This isn't that bad of a work out." She rubbed the fire burn on her left side of the waist. She didn't let any one notice though. She glanced at Jack, who was getting pumbled. Kimiko began charging again. Violet shot a glance at the wu, "I don't have time for this." She glared at Kimiko, running for the wu. Rai and Jack, who had inched their way closer to the wu than the girl's fight had, didn't seem to notice Violet running towards their way.

Kimiko soon discovered Violet was closer to Rai, and Kim decided to take on Spicer instead, "RAI!" She shouted pointing to Violet, and tackling Jack to the ground.

Rai sprinted immediately, "I'm on it!!"

As Jack and Kim where wrestling each other down, Rai and Violet where close to the large pit before the wu.

Violet came to a screeching stop, "ARRG!" She growled, "Not another death pit!!" This one was bigger than the first, there was no way she could grapple, being with no roof and all. She was stumped.. on the outside, but inside a true plan was beginning to hatch.

Rai tackled her side, pinning her down. Rai being on the top, looked to his left at the other brawl, about 30 feet away. Violet being on the bottom, and only struggling a little bit, looked to HER left at the pit once again. A jewel in the wall caught her eye. _Jewel, attactched to a very large statue … and by the looks of it, if I pull it down it will get stuck between the two walls, being narrower than the statue if fallen, and then I can leap across. _Ahh, so her brain had in FACT hatched a plan.

Rai, noticing she wasn't struggling that much, almost lost focus when he heard a cry from Kimiko. Violet, and Rai both shot their heads to the other fight seeing Jack on top of Kim. Rai fumed, "HEY! GET YOU'RE NASTY RAPIST HANDS OFF MY GIRL!"

Without hesitation, Jack yelled at the top of his lungs in a tone no one had heard come out of his mouth before, "GET YOUR TOUCHY FEELY HANDS OFF MY GIRL!!"

Just then, Kim and Violet both squinted their eyes while shouting aloud, "IM NOT YOU'RE GIRL!!" To the opposite fight.

Jack and Rai's face's dropped. Jack, looking at Violet, and Rai looking at Kimiko.

Jack immideatly opened his mouth, "SO YOU AND I MAKING OUT AND FLIRTING LIKE CRAZY DOESN'T MAKE US ANYTHING?!?"

"NO!" Violet barked back.

Rai laughed, sticking his tongue out at Jack.

"If you didn't notice.." Jack yelled to Rai, "Yours said the exact same thing."

"But she must have a better explanation!" Rai said, being a hint for Kimiko to say something."

"NO!" Kimiko yelled back.

Jack laughed in a mockingly way back.

"WHAT?" Rai shrieked, "ME AND YOU MAKING OUT AND YOU FEELING ME UP TRYING TO STRIP ME DOWN IN A CLOEST WHILE HIDING FROM MASTER FUNG AND KISSING ME REPEATIVLY, AND NOT JUST ON THE LIPS, ON MY ABS TOO, DOESN'T MAKE US EVEN AN ITEM???"

The whole area went silent. Even the viewers from above had their ears in the conversations the whole time.

Omi scratched his head, "I am most confused," He tilted his head, "Who kissed Master Fung's item in the closet???"

Clay took off his hat and scratched his head as well, "Uhh,, I'm lost too little buddy…"

Jack looked down to Kimiko below him, "Well," He said, in a normal tone, not shouting any more, "You guys SHOULD be considered something…"

Violet, at the same time, looked up to Rai and sighed, "That girl confuses the hell outta me."

Rai looked down to her, "How do you think I feel?"

Violet shrugged her shoulders, "Sounds to me like you guys need to have a good talk, trust me, that's exactly what a girl needs when that symptom comes along."

"Yea??" Kimiko said, replying to Jacks' comment, "I guess." Everyone's grip was nearly free by now, just all so caught up in the tangles of love.

Wuya, just getting out of the confused dazed shook her ghostly head and shouted, "THE WU!!"

Well, that was about when the grip tightened deathly again, and the glares where as tight as ever.

Violet gave a look to the statue again and it wasn't long until Rai knew what was up. Rai was about to make a comment when Violet took advantage of the moment and kicked Rai in the stomach, throwing him to the wall.

Kimiko and Jack let go of one another to run. It was all on Kimiko.

_You can do this…_ she heard Rai say, _I believe in you…_

She nodded her head as she was running, Rai on the edge of the pit, Violet grappling the statue down. Rai raised once again, wincing, and realizing that once again, the monks have been defeated.

Kimiko sighed, walking up to Rai. Tears welling up in her crystal blue eyes, "I'm sorry.." She whispered, "I…I failed… again."

Rai looked at her, forgetting what she said about their relationship, "No," He began walking toward the other monks as he said quietly, "I did…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is the intense one.. I forgot I had to go back to reality one, last. Time. Hope you liked… sorry for the lack of updatness.. my summer's gone upside down… my vacation days where all backwards.. its hard to explain….

REVIEW PLEASE!!! )


	7. Numbness

Spicer Mansion, June 25, 9:00pm, getting back from the showdown.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excellent!!" Wuya hissed as they entered the mansion once again, "Our 2nd victory in a row!!"

'Yeah, you're right." Jack nodded, almost with no emotion.

''HA!" Violet scoffed,' I did all the work, Jack!!" She teased. Jack turned to her, hissing in a flirtatious tone,"Just admit it, you're _nothing _with out me..''

Violet put a hand on her hip and began speaking in a mocking voice, ''I'm nothing with out, Jack Spicer." She hissed his name, which only gave him goosebumps all threw his body.

_Wait, _Jack said, stopping in his tracks, _she just totally put me down at the showdown!... Now she's acting like nothing happened. I have to just, go work on some new robots for a bit._

Jack walked up to his workshop, starting to work on his robots.

Violet's heart almost sank at sulking Jack, pulling down his goggles from afar, and then turning on a welding torch. He had totally just stopped flirting wiht her to go work on robots.. and he didn't even say anything. Violet was going towards the gym when she stopped in her tracks, _What the HELL Violet?? Does EVERYTHING have to be about training all the time? Loosen up, that WAS quite the work out with the monks. _She nodded to herself, glancing at Jack one last time, who seemed to notice, for he lifted his head, and all Violet could do was let out a fake half smile and look him up and down with her hurt eyes. She knew what was going on, but only decided to give him some peace, let his mind go threw boy things and all she was going to do was lay on the couch, watch TV, and blast her music for a bit. The tunes filled her head, going threw one ear and also entering threw the other. She shut her eyes, and the only thing on after that, was her ipod, as Violet drifted into a well deserved sleep.

12:00am...

Violet shot up from the big velvet couch, looking around for Jack, all the lights and the TV was off. She rubbed her eyes and extended her arms to her side outwards, stretching. From the corner of her eye, a flickering light caught her attention, she turned her head to the left. It was Jack's basement stair way, he must have been still working down there. Violet sighed, "Jack," Her scratchy voice said, "We need to talk..."

Violet made her way downstairs, her eyes adjusting to the light. Jack wasn't facing the door this time, but the opposite. Violet was coming up behind him when he stopped welding, "I turned off everything up there in case you wanted to sleep there or something.." Jack said, and began welding again. Violet was about ten feet away, but she walked up right beside him, "Thanks," She said quietly. "Jack???"

Jack sighed, "What?.. Can't you see I'm a bit busy, here??"

Violet's eyebrows raised, but then lowered as she held her temper in, "Yes," She said in a 'this is me, forced to be nice' kind of tone. "I can see that." She looked over at all the robot's he had repaired and made.

"It's just," she continued, talking over the welding, "I want to talk about earlier." Jack, stopping the welder for the first time, still not taking off his goggles sharply said, "There's nothing TO talk about, I now understand that you don't want to have any relation ship with me, and thats-"

"No!!!" Violet said loudly, "That's _not_-"

Jack scoffed and almost began welding again, but Violet talked again, this time, not gentle any more, but stern, "Jack," She starred at him, "We _need_ to talk.."

He turned his welder at pointed to his ear, giving an evil smirk, "WHAT?!!'' she screamed, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THIS WELDER!!!!" He had his free hand point to the welder. Violet glarred, walking away. Jack smirked to himself, "You're so evil...'' Violet turned around from walking about five feet behind him and whispered to herself, "I can fix that..."

She ran up to his side, kicking the welder up into the air, Jack looked up, and then to his right to see Violet leaping at her, causing him to fly backward into a large chair. She came up close to him, pointing her index finger up close to his nose, he felt the heat coming off her finger. "We're going to talk." She said between clenched teeth. Jack gulped quietly, nodding his head with wide eyes. "Good." She said gently, removing her index finger from his personal space, then catching the welder that had been tossed up. "Boys.." She scoffed quietly, walking in the other direction, Jack getting up to fallow. Violet gave Jack the welder. Jack placed the welder in the place it was suppose to be, making his way to Violet, who had crossed arms, expecting answers. FULL answers.

Jack sighed, "Well," He was walking closer and closer to Violet from putting the welder back, "It's just that, the feeling, and all the stuff we've done, and you still don't concider us at least SOMETHING? And, I will admit, seeing Rai on top of you made me a little jealous..."

Violet laughed a bit, "Yeah, I noticed that... But, I mean, I DO concider us SOMETHING, but it's just, maybe we should wait a bit, I don't get that girlfriend/boyfriend vibe yet...and, I understand the pressure part.." She walked closer to him, grabbing his hands, "Is that why you where ignoring me and shit??"

Jack lowered his head in shame, "Yeaaahhh..." He whined, "But, I'm not used to having a girl that I like around here.. so I'm very inexperienced..."

"Ahh" Violet said, "Understandable." She hugged him tightly, showing that she really did care,"Now, I want you to get some rest, okay??" and kissed him on his soft pale cheek. "Good night.." She whispered in his ear, walking up to her room.

Jack stood in the same possison, letting a tear run down his soft, pale cheek. He lifted his hand to the cheek that had just been so beautifully kissed, and all he could do is whipser back, "Good night..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night...

"Wake up!!" Jack heard Violet saying loudly, shaking him. "Jack! Wake up!!" He opened his tired eyes, seeing Violet over him with a scared look on her face.

"Jack," She began, "You where sleep talking really loudly, and then you began screaming at the top of your lungs and screaming 'HELP!'..." She was all out of air.

Jack rubbed his eyes. "It almost gave me a fucking heart attack!!" Violet laughed a bit, "You.. okay??"

Jack nodded, "Yup, I'm fine.." He sighed, pulling up the blankets a bit, Obviously uncomfortable with his pajamas, "Thanks Violet..." he grabbed the hand that was placed beside him as it softly began stroking his.

"It's okay Jackie..." Jack's stomach dropped as he heared his mother's voice once again, "NO!"Jack squirmed, his eyes shot open to see Violet's eyes wide as well, watching what was going on.

Jack starred at her, "What did you just call me????..."

Violet stood up, "Jack... I called you Jack."

Jack nodded his head to himself, looking down at his lap again, letting out a laugh to try to make Violet think he was okay, but he was unsucessful.

Violet sat down beside him, "Tell me what's wrong..." She grabbed his hand, stroking it gently again.

He sighed, "I've just been really stressed lately..." He lowered his head.

Violet nodded, lowering his head too, showing that she was still listening, "How so?.. If you don't mind me asking??...

"No, not at all..." He said, "It's just, It's just the fact you've been so supportive, like, you care about what I think, and about what I do, and my parent.. Oh, my parents..."

Violet continued rubbing his hand, "You're parents..?" She asked, "You're parents what, Jack?"

Jack looked up to her, "I probably sound like a real baby, but..."

Violet shook her head, "No, you absolutly do not. Holding the feelings inside is the cowardly thing to do...you're being brave here, Jack."

Jack nodded, "My parents, they're never here, I've spent probably about only half of my life with them so far, and I forget half of the half because I was a baby for most of it!! And they think I'm doing no bad for this world, call me a failure to my face, are dissapointed in me, and don't show me any sign that they like me. They laugh in my face everytime I need support and.." Jack sighed, "You. You've been so great, and it's just like.. wow. Just like, lately, I've never felt so great."

Violet looked into his crimson eyes as he layed down again. She glanced at his digital clock, 1:23am, before joining Jack, exhasted from the large mouthful he had just expressed so quickly, and layed her self over stop of him, placing her head on his chest. "Well, Jack, You're worth more than you think you are. WAY more. Just don't let people bring you down."

"I don't.." Violet felt his chest hum as he talked, "At least, not any more.. I mean, at first, it got to me, but now, I just ignore them. I'd cry myself to sleep every night, but now, it's just like... I'm numb to the pain now..."

Silence rung the room for what felt to be eternity, but soon after, Violet heard a few drops on the bed. Jack didn't bother wipe his tears, Violet didn't look up, just to save the awkwardness. She only brought the covers over the both of them as Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry," She whispered gently, listening to his heart beat getting calmer, "I can make you comfortably numb." Soon, they where both in a deep slumber, and for the first time in a long time, Jack didn't have a nightmare, but dreamed to be up in heaven, with arms wrapped around an angel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so the really intense one is NEXT chapter, i promise, then more RaixKim.. stay tuned!! Ill update soon, hopefully.

REVIEW PLEASE!!

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, I do, however, own Violet. )


	8. Unexpecting Company,,,

Sun shon bright in Jack's room early morning, when Violet awoke from the deep slumber. Jack's eyeliner ran down his cheeks, and hers smeared on her arm she was laying on. Violet almost expected Jack to hiss, but he didn't. He just lay there at 10:37 in the morning, still in a deep slumber, his face full of peace and serenity.

Her eyes were raw to the sun, but a smile spread her face after looking at how Jack's face looked so peaceful. His face was gleaming in the sunlight, all smudged guyliner aside. She began zoning out, trying to remember how exactly she decided to sleep with him that night, but it dawned on her what had happened, and she was remembering when, "So, are you going to take a picture or something?" His raw voice rang. She felt herself blush as his eyes opened, "Sorry," She said quietly, "I didn't know you where reading my mind..." A small smile went on his face as his eyes where adjusting to the sun.

He felt the warmness of their intwined legs fade quickly as she rolled out of the bed and she made her way into his bathroom in his room. Jack got up and had the mind to put on a tank top, rather than just his boxer pants.. not more than 20 minutes had past when Jack decided to go into the kitchen.

Violet entered, still placing on some chunky black rings. She had her hair down in big lucious curls, and her bangs sided over her left eye a bit, and her bangs from her other hair was serperated by a bright red head band. She wore normal jeans and a tight polka dot tank. He, however, was still in his sleeping clothes, hair still messed, and eyeliner still smudged.

"Goooood morning." Violet said, almost singing. Jack was cooking something, "For once, I decided to cook something. Take it as my way of saying thanks, because this doesn't happen often." He smiled as she sat down at the large table. She let her eyes wander around all the stainless steel appliances, that looked to be never used.

"I usually have a robot cook for me in the other kitchen." Jack explained, almost reading her mind again.

"Oh, really? How many kitchen's do you have?? 4?" She joked.

"Actually, 5." He said turning to her and flipping the eggs. All she did was sigh and laugh.

"Soo.." Violet said, in a suspicious tone, "How was your sleep??"

"The best I've had in a long time..." Said Jack to the wall infront of him, for he was still cooking at the stove.

Violet put on an innocent face, even though he couldn't see her, and said sweetly, "Wasn't too... _cold _for you... was it?" She raised her cup taking a sip of water.

Jack nearly dropped the pan. _What a TEASE! _He thought to himself. Knowing Jack, he usually just drooled and melted away, but, this time he comely replyed, "No, wasn't for you, was it?" He walked to the table, seeing Violet still drinking, and started dishing out breakfast on the plates, "I wasn't too, _overdressed..._for you.. was I??"

_That's the best I could come up with?? _Jack thought to himself, only to see wide eyed Violet.

_WHAT. A. FREAKIN. TEASE! _She thought silently, picking up her glass and pretending to fill it up at the sink. But really, she was biting her lip off as she felt that Jack was waiting for her to say something, but all she could do was tilt her head a bit and let out a squeeky, "Nope."

He smirked, for once, he was the last one to make the other melt, not her. Jack left to go get dressed into the usual evil cloak and then the two began eating breakfast. They where discussing last night when out of no where an adult entered the kitchen from behind where Violet was sitting. Jack shot up from his seat, fixing his hair. Violet's brow's nearly connected over her nose when she smelled the reek of expensive perfume from behind. "Mummy!" Jack squeeked, fidgetting. His eyes and body showed he was in complete pressure and shock, "I thought you weren't back for another year or two?!?" He said quickly, shooting a glance at the clock, as if it mattered.

"Oh yes, I know.." She said, her high heel boots clicking as she stepped further into the kitchen, "But your dad and I decided to drop by to get a few things, turn's out our trip is extending and-" She stopped in her tracks of walking around and noticed Violet. "Who are you?" She said in a quick and snobby tone. Jack took a deep breath and began talking, "This is-"

Mrs.Spicer didn't look away from Violet, but put her hand up to Jack, signalling to shut up, "She looks old enough to introduce herself, Jack.

"Right." Violet said, laughing a bit to cut out some of the awkwardness, "I'm Violet." Violet stood up and extended a welcoming hand, but Jack's mother only stuck her nose up to it. Violet returned her hand to her side, wondering if it was dirty or something, but very unlikely. Mrs.Spicer looked her up, then down, then up and down again. She brought a hand to her chin and let out a slight, "Hmm." She obviously wasn't impressed with Violet's look. "So, is she the one that is going to help make our at least half sucessful heir?" Mrs.Spicer questioned Jack, still starring at Violet.

Violet's and Jack's eyes widened at the exact same time, Violet shooting her head to her left to Jack and Jack shooting his head from Violet to his left to look at his mom.

"WHAT?!" The teens both said at once.

"W-what do you MEAN?" Jack studdered to his mother.

His mother turned her head to Jack, "Well, when you want to have a baby.." she said gently in a mockingly kind of tone.

"I KNOW that part.." Jack hissed, narrowing his eyes, "We've only known eachother for like, two weeks!!..."

Violet stood there dumbfounded, not believing what she was hearing.

"Oh," Jack's mother cooed, "Then you should just be getting married"

"What?..." Violet whipsered, mortified. Then she shouted, "NO!" Causing Mrs. Spicer and Jack to look at her. Mrs. Spicer glarred. Violet continued in a stern tone, "We are but 17!! We are _not _getting married!!.. How can you just say that and expect us to fallow your orders?"

Violet's body went stiff as Mrs.Spicer opened her mouth again, "Oh yes you will." She hissed, getting closer to Violet, "And if you don't, I expect Jack to be long gone away from here, or I'll kill him myself once we return."

She whipped her head away from the both of them as she said under her breath, "Let's hope the heir is not taking after you, or it will be as useless as sh--" She stopped in her tracks from walking away, "Oh, I almost forgot, she went up to the, still stiff Jack once more and tossed a package at his feet to him, "It's something your father and I got you, maybe it will help you with your failure streaks.."

She glanced at him once more, just to see his head lowered and a tear glide down. She tropped her way and act like she cared, bending down a bit, "Awwh... no need to cry..." She hissed, "I'll be back in about 3 years." She stood up and put her gucci sunglasses back on as she let off an evil smirk and walked away, and whipsered, "..pathetic." Under her breath while going past Violet.

The jet engine roared as Violet tryed to piece together what just happened in that 10 minutes of chaos. The jet had taken off and Violet turned her head to the emotionless and lifeless body of Jack, still standing. She ran towards him, with a large knot in her stomach. _What do I do, what do I do?!? _she panicked. He just stood there, as he looked at the box on the ground in front of him, wanting to know what it held. She wrapped her arms around him very tightly. "Jack.." She whispered. He gulped, and it felt like knives had been swallowed as his voice quivered, "You're not going to..._leave, _are you??" She felt her eyes rapidly begin to flood, as she closed them, the tears rolled down.

Even thought she couldn't see his face, she could still picture it. "No." She whipsered gently.

Jack's face didn't tense, nor loosen up.He let the small amount of tears run down his face as did she. he sighed, "So, when's this 'comfortable' numbness going to set in." She took a deep breath, "Soon," She let go of the hug and looked deep into his eyes, "I promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chap.. RAIxKIM:))))) REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE SOONER!!


	9. Therapy Comes In Many Types RAIKIM

Ohhhkay, what ever, 18 is good, but I'm not too impressed… 981 hits, but 18 reviews?.. Thanks a lot, that really inspires a person… But, I guess I should be happy I have at least some fans.

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I own Violet, and The Boomarang Wu.

_**In the story, It's been June all along, I think I put that once, but I'm just clarifying it…Its kinda confusing with the whole 'two stories' going at once thing with RaiKim and JackViolet, so, Jack and Violet have known each other for about 2 weeks now.**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-----**

**Juue, 24, 9:53pm, the same day as the whole, 'Jack's mom' conflict. (Which was at around 11:00am)**

Kimiko screamed as she pounded her fists on the kitchen table her and the other monks where eating at. "Kimiko," Omi said, gently, "I know you must feel very bad, but we must remember 'great opportunity doesn't come easily, but when it does…"

"..It comes in great quantity." A deeper voice finished. Master Fung entered the room.

"Yes, I know.." Kimiko's voice, muffled from her head leaning in her arms on the table, said, "It just-" She lifted her head up, "-twice?? By an AMMATURE!" Rai rubbed her arm supportively, "It's just luck. Jack's lucky to have her on the heylin side rather than the Xiaolin. Master Fung nodded slightly, "Lucky indeed, she does seem rather experienced."

Clay ate his late dinner, waiting to hear what Master Fung had to say. He continued, "Acrobatic, and smart. A very deadly combo. But, those who stand for nothing, fall for anything…" He walked out of the room.

Kimiko turned her head to her left and looked at the arm Rai had so nicely rubbed, as she whispered, "…every one has a weakness."

Rai interrupted her mad train of thoughts, "Ummh, Kim? Can I talk to you outside for a sec…"

She looked up at him with concern in her eyes, "..uhh, yea. Surrre." She held one arm in her hand, "I'll meet you out in the garden…"

He nodded, heading out the door with a slight smile on his face. She knew what this was all about. She sighed as she went up to her room, which, by the way, had been upgraded since Rai became leader. It was actually a decent room. More privacy was needed when the Monks got older. She sighed a happy sigh. _This is it.. he's going to ask me. He's going to ask me to be with him forever._

She picked up her iPod, slipping her earphones in, and turning it up loud enough she didn't hear herself singing.

_Mmmmm.. mmm.._

Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream  
Cinderella theme,  
Crazy as it seems  
Always knew that deep inside that there would come that day  
But I would have to wait  
Make so many mistakes  
I couldn't comprehend  
As I watched it unfold  
This classic story told I left it in the cold  


She made her way to her window as she starred at Rai, placing a hand on the cold, misty-midnight glass.

_Walking through an open door that led me back to you  
Each one unlocking more of the truth_

I finally stopped tripping on my youth  
I finally got lost inside of you  
I finally know that I needed to grow  
And finally my mate has met my soul

Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have our differences  
Something strange and new is happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad

She lay on the bed, with a big smile on her face starring at the ceiling above her, with butterflies fluttering around her stomach thinking about Rai.

_It's the best that I've ever had  
Give my love to him finally_

Mmmmm…

I remember the beginning you already knew  
I acted like a fool  
Just trying to be cool  
Fronting like it didn't matter  
I just ran away  
And on another phase  
Was lost in my own space  


She got up from her bed, walked back to the window.

_Found what its like to hurt selfishly  
Scared to give of me  
Afraid to just believe  
I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place  
Stumbled through the mess that I have made_

Finally got out of my own way  
I've Finally started living for today  
I finally know that I needed to grow  
And finally my mate has met my soul

Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have a our differences  
Something strange and new is happening  
Finally!...   
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Gave my love to him Finally

mmmmm…

She let her arms open as she felt the music going around her.

_Finally, Finally_

Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have our differences  
Something beautiful is happening, happening  


She didn't care if any one heard her as she sang at the top of her lungs, still walking around her room.

_Finally!!  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Give my love to him finally_

Ohhhhhhh, Finally!, Finally!

She lay on her bed, _Fiiiiannallyy…… _She slipped her earphones out, placing the iPod on her bedside table.

She looked out at Rai, with a soccer ball under his feet. She smiled. Typical.

She let her hair out of her high ponytail, shaking it around, and then brushing it quickly. _He's going to ask me, oh my GOD, he's going to ask me. _She had on her usual Xiaolin Robe, wishing she could change, "Oh well.." She said to herself, "It's not that it matters what I wear to go for a walk in the garden…" She put some clothes away in her large closet, "…with my guy friend I've liked for a long time… and this could be it…" She stopped in her tacks, reconcidering, and passing a quick glance at what he was wearing.

Of course, it was the typical clothes, so she changed into her normal clothes too.

"I don't want to feel over dressed…" She said to herself once more. She opened her door and quickly ran down the stairs and walked to the garden, looking around for Rai. He was in front of the pond, on the stone bench, balancing his soccer ball on his fore head.

It was then when 'Contagious' by Avril Lavigne rang in her head.

_**Oh, oh…. Oh oh. When you're around I don't know what to do.**_

_**I do not think I can waa-it. To come over there and talk to you…**_

She cleared her throat, giving Rai a sign that she was there. She turned, catching the ball in his hands, "Oh, hey." He said, placing the ball under the bench, sitting on top of it, Kimiko fallowing him, sitting to his left.

"So, What's up?" Kimiko said, starring at him right in the eyes.

That's something Rai really liked, no matter what Kimiko could do, she could still stare at them right in the eyes. No matter who she wanted murdered, she could stare the victim right in the eye. Just…hypothetically…

Rai didn't break the connection of their eyes, not wanting to show weakness.

"It's just that, I know you've been through a lot of emotions and stress lately," Kimiko smiled, "..and I thought you'd need some more support…" Rai said, holding a hand of Kimiko's. She nodded, "Yeah, just texting your girlfriends isn't that great. Our relationships have really slipped over the years of me coming here from Tokyo.." Kimiko explained.

Rai nodded, knowing that answer already. "Right." They, by now, where both starring at the moonlit pond, he turned to her and whispered in her ear, "..but you'll always have me."

Kimiko felt like something went threw her body as she blinked up at the millions of stars above her, feeling his arms around her waist.

Finally, Rai broke the silence, "You know that feeling when you feel like you're doing everything wrong left, right, and centre?" Kimiko nodded, with a deep exhale. Rai looked up at the moon, Kimiko still in his arms, "Well, you have to think, everything's going to get wrong before better…"

"..and when better comes it's like nothing you've ever felt." Kimiko finished softly.

Rai nodded, closing his eyes for a minute, the trans quickly breaking as Kimiko slipped out of his arms, turning to him, "But Rai?"

"Hmm?" he said, curiously, "What is it?"

"That's not all that's been bothering me..." Kimiko asked, still holding his hand, but turned and starred at the ground unsurely. "What is it…" he asked, looking at her and raising a concerned brow.

I LOVE YOU RAI! I FREAKIN LOVE YOU! Is what she felt like screaming, but in reality, what came out of Kimiko's mouth was, "I can see _you _are bothered by something, so just.. 'fess up."

He exhaled deeply.

_C'mon!!... _Kimiko thought egarly. _Just ask me already! Ask me to be your girlfriend!..To marry you!... To be your lover! Just ask anything, Rai!!!.. _

"It's just.. I.."

_You what? Rai! You. WHAT?_

"Ever since…"

_The first time me met you've wanted to be with me??... WHAT IS IT JUST SAY SOMETHING ROMANTIC RAI!.. _Her body was full of adrenaline as she felt what was coming up.

"I want you.."

…_want what?_

"…to please explain what the whole, 'I'm not your girl thing.' "

Kimiko's shoulders dropped. _Oh shit.. I forgot about that._

She couldn't help but to feel like a bitch, "I almost forgot about that, Rai…" She looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

He nodded his head.

"It was just.. it.. slipped." She was stiff, not knowing what else to say. What more was there?

"…Rai, you KNOW we're SOMETHING… but we just-"

"We just what!?" Rai said, palms face up in front of him with high shoulders.

_It's just I want you to ask me to be your girlfriend! I want this to be clarified, not announced at a Xiaolin Showdown! That's not very meaningful!!_

It was then when that song rang in Kimiko's ears again.

_**..I do not know what I should say.**_

She studdered, speaking her mind for once, "I want you to ASK me! I don't want to declare it in a _Xiaolin SHOWDOWN_!" She practically screamed, standing up with her hands some what in the air, "What is the meaning of _that, _Raimundo? Tell me."

_**I walk out in silence.. **_

"Kimiko!" Rai said. Kim stopped. She never heard that tone of voice before.

_**That's when I start to realize, what you bring to my life…**_

She only winced, holding back the tears. _No, Rai. No._

_**Damn this guy can make me cry.**_

She continued walking, hearing Rai behind her. She walked up the many stairs to get to the side door of the Temple, "I can't…" She whispered at the top of the steps grabbing the door handle.

She heard Rai come up behind her as he spun her around, "Kimiko!" They made contact. His brown eyes against her flooding crystal blue eyes. "I love you." He said, the words echoing in both of there heads.

All Kimiko could do is let her eyes read his face, her mouth open to say something, letting out a squeek from her throat, not knowing what to say.

"…Rai." He looked at her, waiting for the words to fall out of her mouth. "…I've always loved you… and I still do…" She let the tears stream down her face, as she gasped for air, running inside, wiping her face, and running to her room, locking the door.

She starred at her iPod and Diary. Therapy.

----

As the young teenage girl slipped out of Rai's grasp, his sadness soon turned into frustration. He kicked the trashcan at the top of the stairs and groaned doing so. Rai sat at the end step, letting his fingers go threw the grass below him. He looked in front of him, seeing a soccer ball.

Right there in front of him, was Raimundo's therapy.


	10. Far From Failure

**Great people of Thank you for sticking around and continuing reading! I've been computer-less after my comp had a big meltdown and crashed. Saved up my money and I've got this real nice Mac Laptop now. Wasn't cheap, but it won't crash any time soon! So, I'm continuing, along with school, so thanks again, and I'll try to pick up from were we left off! **

**Short chappie, but I'll update again soon!!  
**

**Thanks a bunch again! Take the time to review pleaaaaase!**

**Back At The Spicer Mansion. **

**In the Basement.**

Jack got up eventually and stormed downstairs and slammed the door shut. Violet winced as the boom from him slamming the door echoed in the large house. Violet starred at the kitchen with the dishes around the counters.

She sighed, she had better clean the kitchen for him.. She heard heavy metal blast downstairs and a big scream and curses from Jack come out and things crash around.

Downstairs, Jack had begun welding something together. He slid his welding mask on and in aggrevation began creating what ever his mind told him to. 

It wasn't long after when he turned his music down and heard the clanging of dishes being cleaned upstairs. He sighed, "Cleanbot 1A and 2A.. go upstairs to kitchen 3 and assist... please..." 

"Confirmed. Assist cleanup in Kitchen 4 subsection..."

"Yes. that's what I said." Jack barked, interrupting.

Violet was soon pushed aside by two big chef-looking robots. She scoffed, "Excuse me, I'm quite capable of cleaning myself, thank you..." It was no use, they wern't letting her near the sink. She groaned. But stopped. Jack must have sent them to help her. 

She smiled a bit, walking backward, she hit her feet on a large object. She grabbed one and jumped a bit, looking at what she just ran into.

It was the package that Mrs.Spicer had given to Jack. She looked side to side, and then behind her to see if the robots were looking.

She let her eyes follow her finger that was skimming the information on it. 

JACK SPICER

EGYPT..

She read no more as she quickly grabbed it and brought it into "her" room (the one Jack had let her stay in) upstairs. She closed the door and locked it. She leaned her back on the door, the package in her arms. She threw it on her bed, and starred at it once, then looked away, walking to the door. She turned around quick after that going towards it again.This time, flipping out a large knife that was tucked into her boot.

A spy always has weapon on hand.

"I'm sorry Jack.." She whispered, looking at the knife. She raised the knife high. 

But, again drew back, groaning. "uuurrrhhh!! Why can't I DO this!?"

She went wide-eyed, "Violet? You..You're not in love... are you?" She threw her knife on the bed, "Nooo. No, No, No...noooooo... Just, No." She laughed a bit, pacing around in her room, "You know what happens to spys that fall in love. They get their identity out, and then they get decommisioned" Her hands where clawing the top of her hair, "and then if I get decommitioned then _they _will find me and I will never be able to live a normal life again.. and then.." 

She stopped as she starred out the window. The room filled in a bright orange and yellow-y spirit. The sun was setting. 

"Oh shit." She looked out the window, then at the calender. She groaned a bit, tapping a later date. She sighed, glancing at the window, then the package. 

She picked up the unopened package and made her way out of her room, tucking her knife back into her boot, "Jack Spicer.." She said aloud, "You are far from a failure."


End file.
